The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that includes a transfer device that moves a work cloth and a computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
In recent years, in the field of quilting, free motion sewing has been performed in which stitches are sewn using a sewing machine while freely moving a work cloth by a user's manual operation. When free motion sewing is performed, a feed dog of the sewing machine does not protrude from an upper surface of a needle plate, and the feed dog does not feed the work cloth. It may be difficult for a user who is unfamiliar with free motion sewing to perform an operation to move the work cloth to a desired position. Therefore, stitches may not be formed in the desired position. To address this, a sewing machine has been proposed that has a function to perform free motion sewing by moving an embroidery frame, by which a work cloth is held, according to a user's command. With this type of sewing machine, the embroidery frame is moved based on an output signal in accordance with an operation state of an operation device such as a mouse, and stitches are formed. When a mouse is used as the operation device, a movement amount and a movement direction of the embroidery frame are respectively determined based on a movement amount and a movement direction of the mouse.